


That One Time Jack Harkness Was Wrong About Someone's Sexuality

by therealfroggy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, First Time, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is annoyingly infatuated with his companions, but no matter how hard he tries to seduce them, they just won't take the bait. He tries harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Jack Harkness Was Wrong About Someone's Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> By alien sexuality, I do not mean tentacles. Just a little quirk of Time Lords' arousal response. Very mellow-alien, actually.

The moment he met Jack Harkness, the Doctor knew things were going to change. The timelines told him so. But more importantly, the way Rose looked at their new acquaintance told him so. The Time Lord had never really thought about how she looked at people, because he was so fond of the way she looked at him, but now she was looking at Jack that way. Only more so. And the Doctor knew what it meant: he had been shunted aside.

Or he would be, if he didn't do something.

In the weeks following their acquisition of Captain Jack, the Doctor and Rose almost stopped holding hands. Rose didn't crack jokes about anything even vaguely sexual anymore (although Jack did, more than enough for anyone's tastes, thank you). Rose didn't wait for his compliments on her clothes and she didn't hug him unless he hugged her first. His leather jacket stopped bearing faint traces of her perfume, an unfortunate side effect from their hugs diminishing.

The Doctor had always thought there was something of a tension, a pleasant and expectant tension, strung between Rose and himself whenever they were together (and they usually were, what with her being his companion and all). Almost as soon as Jack joined their crew, that tension disappeared completely. And the last of the Time Lords had never felt so lonely, not even before he met her.

Something had to be done, he decided, as he glared at himself in the mirror one TARDIS-simulated morning. Okay, so he wasn't as attractive as Jack. He was old, much too old. Oh, and tortured. Like a Gothic hero. His ears stuck out, and his nose was... actually, he liked this nose. He reminded himself of Caesar, who, despite his many faults, had been very impressive. But all in all, this was not his easiest incarnation when it came to attracting the attention of potential bed mates.

Regardless, his Rose was slipping away from him, and the Doctor couldn't even find it in himself to blame her. Jack was sort of irresistible; the Doctor could admit to himself that if Rose hadn't been there... There might have been dancing. As it were, the Doctor had a plan which allowed for both his and Rose's attraction to the charming captain.

Rose wanted Jack, that much was obvious. And as soon as the captain had found his bearings aboard the TARDIS, she seemed to have stopped wanting the Doctor (he flattered himself that she had been something resembling interested before they ran into Jack). The Doctor assumed she figured she had to choose, and then chose the best alternative.

So he was going to convince her that she didn't have to choose. Ashamed though he might be to admit it, the Doctor knew that he would rather have a little of Rose than have none, so he was prepared to share. Jack was, after all, really very attractive. And clever. And good in an emergency. And omnisexual, which was a big help. The last of the Time Lords figured that if he could seduce them both, things ought to sort themselves out.

It would have to be a gradual thing, of course. He knew Rose was inexperienced with aliens, and he didn't want Jack to think that indiscriminate shagging was allowed on board the TARDIS.

The TARDIS hummed at him, reminding him that his attractive humans were awake and probably in search of breakfast. Refusing to consider the timelines – he was going to do this uninfluenced by Time Lord-y foresight – the Doctor decided to start seducing his humans as soon as at all possible.

He needed to make Rose start looking at him like that again.

Rose was hunched over the table in the galley, a mug of tea steaming away in front of her. She was looking tired and sad. Their latest adventures had saved the day, the planet and an entire people, but one small child had died, and Rose was far too human to consider that a victory. The Doctor, in addition to wanting to comfort her, felt his gradual seduction could only benefit from a bit of touchy-feely.

He stepped over and put his hands on her shoulders, gently. Rose sighed and leaned into them. When he began massaging the tendons and muscle under his hands, she gave a happy little hum.

“Ooh, that's nice,” she said, letting her head drop. “Feels great.”

Just then Jack came strolling in. “Hey, gorgeous-es. Wow, glad I didn't miss communal grooming time!”

“Keep off, you,” Rose chuckled. “You're not allowed to get handsy.”

“Rose, you wound me,” Jack said, and he actually looked as if he meant it. “You let him do it!”

“That's cause I trust him, innit?” Rose said, and the Doctor's hearts swelled with pride. She trusted him, she felt safe with him, she –

“He doesn't even know what bad touching means. You, on the other hand...”

And the Doctor's hearts sank as Jack and Rose bantered back and forth over Jack's many iniquities. She didn't even think he knew how to touch her inappropriately. She compared him to Jack. And Jack, while openly having admitted to finding the Doctor attractive, was clearly far more interested in Rose.

He would have to work harder. The last of the Time Lords really, desperately, heartbreakingly needed to make his two human companions see him as something more than a brain in a leather jacket.

*

The Doctor heard the shower start running just as the TARDIS's gentle hum told him they were safely floating in the Vortex. Rose was reading a magazine in the galley, so that meant the shower must be occupied by one Jack Harkness. The Time Lord squared his shoulders. Jack, being Jack, was probably more susceptible to sexual advances than his little Rose. And once the captain was in on it, they could work together to bring Rose on board. That sounded sensible.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement. The Doctor removed his jacket and left it in the console room before heading to the bathroom. If his attempts failed, he could at least pretend he had only meant to have a shower.

The Doctor entered the spacious bathroom, then took off his boots, jumper, undershirt, jeans and socks. The shower never stopped running and the vague shape behind the frosted shower doors was undoubtedly Jack. The Doctor drew a deep breath. Standing in the hot, steam-filled room in only his pants, he suddenly felt foolish. Obviously this could only be construed as one thing; he would never get away with any flimsy excuses.

Still, if Jack recoiled, there was Rose, who was by far more important to him anyway. And the Doctor doubted Jack would be offended; merely disinterested at the worst. This might end in awkwardness, but hardly blows. So he exhaled unnecessarily and shucked his pants as well. Nothing for it; faint hearts never won fair companions.

The Doctor, buck naked, marshalled his impressive wits and opened the door to the shower stall. “I... I need a shower.”

Oh, no, not that! That was not at all what he'd meant to say!

Jack turned around, a look of surprise on his face. “Oh. Uh, sure, just come on in. Room for two anyway, right?”

The shower stall was roomy enough for two, but not if those two had issues with personal space. The Doctor normally did, but not where his companions were concerned. He stepped under the water and felt his arm brush against Jack's side. He shivered.

“Here, try this, though you don't have much hair to use it on,” Jack grinned. He pressed a disturbingly pink bottle into the Doctor's hand. “I'm using all of Rose's stuff. She's so adorable when she finds out I've been taking her things.”

Then Captain Jack Harkness turned around so he could rinse his own hair, and his naked front was suddenly stretched out inches from the Doctor's own. The last of the Time Lords would have gasped, if his respiratory bypass hadn't picked that moment to stop him breathing entirely.

Jack was so beautiful. All bulky muscle and smooth skin, a few scars here and there, strong legs and an extremely shapely backside. And there, right between his thighs, his...

The Doctor knew he was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

“Well, that's me done,” Jack said, shaking his head like a dog and patting the Doctor's shoulder in a friendly fashion. “Don't use up all the hot water, Rose'll want to get in here later.”

And he left. The Doctor could hear him towelling off just outside the shower, then the doors opened and footsteps led away. The last thing he heard before the TARDIS shut the bathroom door for him, was Rose laughingly telling Jack to go put some pants on.

“Never wear'em,” the Captain echoed through the Doctor's mental link with his ship.

*

“Doctor? Could you maybe give me a hand?” Rose called.

The Doctor sat up from where he'd been tinkering underneath the console of his beloved ship. The voice came from the corridor leading off to their personal quarters.

“Comin`,” the Doctor replied, then got up and let the ship steer him. His ship was the most important thing in the universe, except when Rose wanted his help. Then all the TARDIS` cabling and fuse replacement would simply have to wait.

“In here, Doctor,” Rose called, and the Doctor pushed open the door – to her bedroom. Where Rose was standing in the middle of the floor, dressed only in lacy pink underwear. She was holding something in each hand, but the Doctor couldn't for the lives of him understand what it was; he was far too busy trying not to swallow his tongue as he stared at Rose, her hair pulled away and fastened in a messy ponytail, her body entirely on display for him.

“I need a best mate. Can you give us a hand with the zip?” she asked, smiling at him. “I'm tryin' to decide between these two, for tonight, and I need to see how they look with these shoes.”

The Doctor let his eyes follow her legs to their end, where a pair of kitten-heeled shoes with ankle straps encased his companion's lovely, lovely feet.

“I can run in these, see?” Rose told him, kicking one of her feet up behind her and turning a little to look down herself. “But they're still pretty enough to go with a dress.”

The Doctor said nothing, only stared at her. Did she not know she was undressed? How could she stand there, completely at ease and unaware of the fact that a fully grown man was standing right in front of her, desperate to just throw her to the bed and have her? Alien, yes, but a man all the same. Only his unfortunate Time Lord physiology kept a sizeable erection from tenting his trousers to a degree where it could no longer be explained away.

Rose put one dress on the bed and began pulling the other one on. The Doctor turned around, desperately looking for something to distract himself. There was nothing; only her clothes scattered all around her room. Her room, which the TARDIS had obligingly rendered a soft lilac colour and filled with a walk-in wardrobe full of clothes.

“Here, zip me up, then,” Rose said, and the Doctor reluctantly turned around to face her.

Her back was towards him, thank Rassilon. Or perhaps damn him, depending. Her back, creamy pale skin interrupted by a pink bra strap, was tempting enough. He stumbled to her, almost tripping over a discarded sweater on the floor, and drew the zipper upwards with shaking hands. When she felt the dress securely in place, Rose spun slowly around before him with her arms out.

“Well, what d'you think?” she asked, and went to admire herself in a full-length mirror.

“Beautiful,” he said softly, meaning so much more. “Very much so.”

The dress was a pale, soft peach colour, form-fitting and falling to her knees. The neckline was almost heart-shaped and it was sleeveless. The skirt was a little looser than the top.

“Hmm, I dunno,” Rose said, turning this way and that to get a good look at herself. “Jack said this restaurant was fancy; I wore this dress to a picnic. Let me try the other one first, yeah? And what colour nail polish should I wear?”

So that was how she saw him, then. A best mate, a wardrobe consultant, so unsexualised that she could undress in front of him and he'd never touch her. She clearly had no desire for him, no... no adult feelings. He might as well have been her mate Shareen.

The Doctor closed his eyes tight. This was going to be a long night.

*

The Doctor sighed in frustration. It was bad enough being confined to the TARDIS for days on end while his wounds healed. The fact that the wounds were on his hands made it many times worse. With thick bandages covering his hands from the wrists down, he had absolutely no choice but to stay put and reconvalesce.

"Can`t you just kill me and let me regenerate?" the Doctor complained from the sofa. He`d been stuck there for an entire hour. An hour!

"Shush, you big baby," Rose said warmly, then pushed at him to fluff the pillows behind his back. "Not that I`m not grateful for the whole savin` us bit, but stickin` your hands in an acid bath wasn`t exactly clever, now was it?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "The key was at the bottom, how else would we get you out of those cuffs when the sonic was out of reach? Anyway, Time Lord, me. Superior physiology and whatnot. A little acid won`t kill me."

"No, but it will damage your hands pretty badly," Jack said, picking up the book lying next to the armchair he was seated in. "So just take it easy for a few days while all that skin grows back."

"I`ll be stuck here for days!" the Doctor groaned pitiably.

"Two days tops, don`t make such a fuss," Rose grinned. "Now, I`m gettin` dinner started, and Jack will read to you. You`ll be fine."

The Doctor sighed heavily as Rose left the room, taking that enchanting scent of hers with her. Jack settled more heavily into the armchair and opened the book to the first page. "Ready for a little Narnia?"

"I still don`t think a wardrobe qualifies as a transdimensional ship," the Doctor groused.

Jack shook his head and began reading.

After a few chapters the Doctor noticed a natural need beginning to make itself known. He squirmed a bit in his chair, trying to ignore it. His body was exceptionally good at taking care of itself; it could postpone waste disposal for another few days. Of course it could. It hadn`t been that long since he went last; three days? Four? Anyway, not long enough to warrant needing to go now that his hands were entirely indisposed.

"Doc? You okay?" Jack asked.

The Doctor felt a blush coming on, damn his un-superior vascular system. Clearly not all it was cranked up to be, if it could allow him to blush. Him, with these ears, blushing? Must look a sight, he must.

"Fine. Go on, then. How do the children get rid of the witch rampaging through London?" he prompted, trying not to squirm.

Jack resumed reading, but the Doctor wasn`t paying attention. He was focused on his internal organs, trying to make his body process his fluid waste in another way. Could he vaporise it internally and exude some of the helpful molecules through his skin? Or perhaps he could talk his cells into mutating a little and make his bladder bigger?

Apparently not. The process was completed already and his body was determined to discharge the excess fluid. And if he didn`t get to a bathroom soon, the discharging would really embarrass them all.

"Jack," the Doctor said in as gruff a voice as he could manage. "I need... I need the loo. Could you... You know, the jeans?"

Jack looked at him for a moment, nonplussed. The Doctor waved his bandaged hands around a bit.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, of course, Doc! Sorry, took me a while there. Yeah, let`s get you to the bathroom. I`ll, uh, I`ll help," Jack finally said.

He put the book down, got up and helped the Doctor to his feet. They set off down the hallway, and the TARDIS helpfully moved the bathroom close. Once inside, the Doctor closed his eyes in resignation and swallowed heavily. This was not how he had imagined Jack taking his clothes off.

"Right, I`ll just get this for you," Jack said, then pushed the lid and seat up before turning to the Doctor. The captain made quick work of his belt and buttons, then hesitated a moment before pushing both jeans and pants down enough to free the Doctor`s - not all that different from a human`s, not really - cock.

"Can you... manage?" Jack asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I..." the Doctor began, blushing furiously and staring at the toilet. Arousal was raging through him, but true to his species, his body showed no sign of it. At the moment, that was his favourite part of being a Time Lord. "I don`t think so. Sorry, Jack, I don`t -"

"Hey, hey, don`t worry about it," Jack said solicitously, his voice soothing. "I`m going to help you, okay? No worries. This doesn`t bother me."

Maybe not, the Doctor thought desperately as Jack took hold of him and held his cock gently while his treacherous body finally expelled all the fluid from his full bladder. The other man`s hand on his flesh felt agonizingly good, despite the horribly humiliating circumstances. Maybe this didn`t bother Jack, but if it hadn`t been for the Time Lords` sexual mind block, the last of the aforementioned Time Lords would have been too aroused to do anything but come all over Jack`s hand.

The worst part was that Jack, omnisexual and vociferiously horny for anything sentient, was holding the Doctor`s cock in his hand and there wasn`t the faintest trace of sexual intent in the touch. The Doctor could tell; he was a touch telepath, him.

It broke his hearts, which hurt far more than the burning humiliation of having to urinate with assistance.

*

The Doctor was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. The TARDIS was making noises about just being parked in the countryside like this, bored, but her master had promised his humans a good night`s sleep, so parked she was. They would take a trip the next day; Rose had mentioned how she had always wanted to see ancient Egypt.

Rose. His beautiful, beautiful Rose, with her infectious laughter and her grins almost as big as his own, with her tempting body and innocent eyes. The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. He had tried; he had been trying hard for weeks now. He was desperately trying to make both her and Jack consider him as a romantic partner, or their own prefered version thereof. But all he got was their continued friendship and almost painfully obvious platonic responses. Jack was always clapping him on the shoulder and being polite, while he was flirting shamelessly with Rose. Rose, who kept rebuffing him with laughter and jokes, but who had now entirely stopped hugging the Doctor.

He had never thought anything could bother him like this. Him, a Time Lord! A Gallifreyan! But when it came to being in love, he was apparently no better than the stupid apes he so liked to study.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor sat up in a jerk. "Rose. What is it?"

"`M sorry if I woke you," she said, biting her lip. She stepped into his room, the door still open behind her. "I just... Can I sleep in here?"

The Doctor kept his face very carefully still, even though his stupid mouth kept trying to smile like an idiot. "Yeah?"

"I`m just... I dunno, it`s been forever since I had a hug and I... Oh, it`s stupid, forget it," Rose muttered, turning away. But she didn`t leave.

"No, `s not stupid," the Doctor said quickly. He shifted over, making room for her. "Humans need physical contact. Releases all sorts of good things in your brain. Almost as good as bananas."

Rose grinned, but there was relief in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your funny little human brains aren`t that funny; `s just a little oxytocin, but you work so much better with it. `S like a natural performance enhancer," he said, patting the bed next to him.

Rose climbed in, then looked up at him, lip between her teeth. "Can I... Is it okay if we hug?"

"Do you one better," the Doctor said, his hearts thudding wildly in his chest. "We can even snuggle, if you want."

Rose yanked on his jumper until he was lying flat on the bed. Then she curled into him, her head on his chest, her legs tucked along his. A quiet, glowing happiness leaked from her touch into his mind.

"Alright?" he asked, gently placing one hand on top of hers on his ribs.

"Alright," she agreed quietly, snugglig her face into his jumper.

The Doctor didn`t sleep all night. He simply lay there, letting her fill his senses and his mind, and thought that if she never kissed him, at least he would always have this. And this was fantastic.

*

The Doctor straightened up and pulled his shoulders back. He was trying very hard to convince himself that this was an excellent idea. After all, Jack was always joking about how he wanted to shag anything that stood still long enough. He`d made a few passes at the Doctor, apparently just for fun as nothing ever came of it, and the Captain liked to complain loudly that he never got a leg over on board the TARDIS. If this didn`t pan out, at least the Doctor could pretend he was only taking Jack up on his playful offers to see how far the captain was willing to go.

With these encouraging thoughts in mind, the Doctor pushed open the door to Jack`s bedroom and padded in. Trusting the TARDIS to keep the lights low and the door locked, the last of the Time Lords approached the excessively large bed slowly and looked at the man sprawled in the middle of it.

Jack was no less beautiful after weeks of unfruitful seductions than he had been the moment he stepped aboard the TARDIS. He was sleeping heavily, on his back with his arms and legs akimbo, and stark naked. This last bit was more daunting than the Doctor had imagined it would be, because there seemed to be a lot of lines he`d had to cross a lot quicker than he had intended, but still, there it was.

Naked Jack Harkness, all alone in a big bed. If there was ever a better time, the Doctor didn`t know it. And he was a Time Lord, him.

Leaving off breathing for a bit, the Doctor slowly climbed into bed with the other man. His undershirt and jeans were a bit too warm. As gently as he could, the Doctor lay down next to Jack, trying not to squash anyone`s leg or arm on the way.

"Hrmmmmph," Jack protested, then turned over and rolled away from the Doctor.

"Jack?" the Doctor said, very softly.

"Sleeping," Jack explained. "Go to sleep, Doc."

The Doctor closed his eyes against a sudden burning heat in his cheeks. Sleeping. The man was sleeping. Another man had just climbed into his bed in the middle of the night and Captain Jack was sleeping. He was so unconcerned with the presence of the Doctor in his bed that he didn`t even bother to ask what a nine hundred year old Time Lord was doing there; he simply offered him the other pillow and went right back to sleep.

The Doctor contemplated leaving, but he just couldn`t bring himself to do it. The scent of Jack was becoming as intoxicating to him as Rose`s had always been, and in that obscenely large bed, he was surrounded by it.

Feeling ridiculous and pathetic and more than a little sorry for his timey-wimey self, the Doctor went to sleep with his face in one of Jack`s pillows. A few hours later, he woke up and left the bed to hide before Jack stopped snoring and started asking questions.

*

The lights were dim, the small tables around the dance floor were brimming with champagne, and the music was charleston. Jack was chasing a couple of chorus girls by the bar, everyone wore outrageous dresses, and Rose was smiling radiantly as a man in formal wear taught her to dance the charleston.

The Doctor was watching from a table, dressed in a white shirt and a black jacket - not even his usual leather, although he`d kept the jeans. He was never in formal wear, not ever, but Rose had dressed up and Jack had dressed up and then they had both looked at him so expectantly. And with Jack in a vintage dinner jacket and Rose in a flapper dress, well. How could he refuse?

He had offered them a trip to anywhere and Jack had asked Rose if she wanted to see a real party. They had taken the TARDIS to late 1920s New York, picked out the busiest speakeasy they could find, and were now in the process of enjoying themselves.

Well, Jack and Rose were. The Doctor was rapidly becoming maudlin.

No, he told himself, not tonight. He hadn`t managed to get Rose or Jack to even kiss him yet, and he was determined that he couldn`t let this opportunity pass him by. There was music, there was champagne, Rose was in that dress and these were the Roaring Twenties in full swing around them. If Rose wasn`t ready for romance now, she never would be.

So he got to his feet, drew himself up to his full height and marched straight over to Rose and her native dance partner. Grinning maniacally, he all but pushed the dance partner out of the way. "Mind if I cut in?"

Rose grinned at him, but graciously thanked the stranger for the dance before placing her hand in the Doctor`s. "I thought you couldn`t dance anythin` but the foxtrot," she said.

"I can dance anythin`, me," he said loftily, as he was thankfully saved from proving it by a change in the music. The band struck up a slower tune - in fact, a foxtrot. The Doctor placed one hand on Rose`s waist and began leading her slowly around the dance floor.

"Enjoyin` ourselves, are we?" he asked, trying for a smile. It made his cheeks hurt.

"We are, thank you," Rose said with a little giggle. "How`s my dress?"

"Fantastic," he told her, then turned her around and did a few quick steps to avoid a slightly drunken couple in their way. "You`re fantastic."

Rose smiled at him, the lights were reflected in her eyes, her dress rustled softly against his shirt and the Doctor couldn`t take it any more. He loved her; he loved her so much it hurt and he had to do something, anything, to stop her slow slide away from him.

He slid both arms around her and pressed her close, one hand on her shoulder blade, one on her bum. Rassilon, she felt amazing in his arms. Her entire body felt like a soft curve meeting his sharpness and easing it. Easing him. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled on a soft whisper of her name.

"Rose..."

But his Rose only laughed and pushed him away, swatting his arm.

"Doctor, behave. You`re such an alien. That`s not how humans touch; haven`t you learned anythin`?"

And she placed his hands back on her waist and under her own palm, and nodded expectantly. "Ready, Doctor? Let`s show `em how to charleston."

The next time a young gentleman stepped up to ask Rose for a dance, the Doctor handed her over without a word and left the club for the solitude of his TARDIS, parked one alley over. He busied himself with meaningless repairs, and when Rose and Jack came stumbling in around six in the morning, he was hidden so deep under the console room floor grids that they walked right past him on their way to bed.

The ship hummed sadly and the Doctor pretended very hard he had not felt an embarrassing prickling at the corner of his eye.

*

The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS console, trying his best to avoid listening to his two companions chatting away from the other end of the room. Rose was telling Jack about her mate Shireen, who was apparently a total slag but still one of Rose`s favourite people back home. Shireen had told Rose about this bloke she dated once, the story of whom Rose was now sharing with Jack.

"And he just went at her, just like that, no askin` or nothin`! I swear, if a bloke ever tried that with me..."

"What, don`t you like a little backdoor action?" Jack said with an obvious grin in his voice.

The Doctor suppressed a shudder, partly from distaste at the Captain`s choice of words and partly at the thought of Rose participating in such activities. He started polishing the relay extension even more vigorously.

"Jack!" Rose laughed, and by the sound of it she slapped his arm. "You`re such a slag."

"Come on, you never wondered what it`s like?" Jack teased. "Because I can tell ya, I`ve been at both sides of that door, and it`s usually -"

"Shut it, you!" Rose squealed. "The Doctor`s around here somewhere, keep your filth to yourself."

The Doctor perked up. She didn`t want Jack to talk about sex where he could hear it?

"Yeah, well, we both know that`s not really an issue, don`t we?" Jack said in a tone of annoyance. Or was that something else?

"But it`s an issue with you, innit?" Rose said slyly, and the Doctor could perfectly well imagine her tongue peeking out as she grinned at the Captain. Who was probably looking dashing as always in shirt sleeves and tight cargo pants, or something. Probably grinning at Rose as he leaned over her, increasing the tension between their bodies until the Doctor could just about feel it from the other side of the room.

"Ooh, Rose, wanna hear all about my _issues_?" Jack growled, and from the sounds of it the two of them were all but rubbing up against each other.

Something broke inside the Doctor`s impressive Time Lord mind. He could bear many things; he could stand the loneliness, the constant temptation, the memories of what Rose felt like in his arms and the sight of Jack half-naked around his ship. He could bear their banter, their friendly flirting, he could even stand to see them dance. But what he could not, would not, do, was listen to them being intimate in the very same room as him.

Throwing the rag and spanner he was holding to the floor, he got up and strode out past the console. Jack and Rose immediately turned to him, and the Doctor saw what he hadn`t ever wanted to see: Jack`s arm around Rose`s shoulders, her hands playfully pulling on his belt.

Glaring at the doorway instead of them, he pushed roughly past them and snarled, "Get packed, I`m takin` you on a honeymoon."

Ignoring their simultaneous and confused exclamations of, "What?" he stormed off to his room, desperate for the solitude of a locked door behind him. He was trying so hard to make his face maintain the scowl that he almost stormed right past his door and had to turn on his heel like an overly dramatic pacing general. As soon as he was inside, he slammed the door behind him and soniced it locked.

It was as if the sonic required his own anger to fuel it; the moment the door was locked, all his carefully constructed malice disappeared and he felt only desperation. He staggered to his bed and sank down on it, head in his hands. What was he doing?

There was knocking. Insistent knocking. The Doctor tried very hard to make his ears ignore it as he sat there, hunched over and bewildered. How had it come to this? How had his fond infatuation with his little pink-and-yellow human turned into mental derangement over two people who were clearly happier off with each other? Because he could remember a time when he hadn`t even wanted Jack aboard his TARDIS, he really could! And now his hearts were clearly trying to impale themselves on his ribs from the inside at the slightest thought of the dashing Captain. He might have loved Rose from the second she swung over a pit of sentient plastic to save him, but surely Time Lords had loved before and not gone this bonkers.

More knocking. "Doctor, please!"

Oh, no. Not that. Not his Rose pleading with a tearfilled voice through the door. There was only so much a Time Lord could stand with his mind in shreds like this.

"Doctor, I will kick down this door!"

"No, he won`t, Doctor! Jack, behave."

"But he`s threatening to kick us out, Rose! I swear, I`ll get a gun, so help me, and shoot this lock to pieces before I let him do that without so much as an explanation. You hear that, Doctor? I`m not joking! You`re not getting rid of us that easily!"

The Doctor sat very quietly. He was teetering on the edge of something here, something monumental. This would either end in both of them gone, off his TARDIS forever, or with awkward silences until they just got tired of it and left of their own accord. Somehow, he couldn`t tell which one he preferred.

With a low hum, the door opened, and the TARDIS took the choice away from him. Without removing his hands from his face, the Doctor scowled at the floor. Fantastic. Now even the TARDIS wanted him to feel miserable.

"Doctor, please," Rose said again, and her voice was choked with tears. "Tell us, just tell us what`s goin` on!"

"Won`t," he muttered between his fingers. "You`d get so uncomfortable."

"No, we won`t," she insisted, and then her hands were on his wrists, pulling his hands away from his head. She yanked until he had no choice but to lower his arms and raise his head. He didn`t straighten up, though. He was pretty sure he didn`t have it in him at this point.

"Doctor," Rose said softly, standing there, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes and a trembling lip.

The Doctor wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her until she stopped crying.

"Why don`t you want us anymore?" she asked, in a voice so small he almost missed it.

The Doctor scoffed. "I don`t want you on board the TARDIS, Rose, because it just hurts too bloody much. And I think you`d be happier on your own."

Rose`s hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and fearful. She took a half step back. "Did we... Does it bother you? Us, bein` so..."

"We can stop," Jack said immediately. "I think I know where this is coming from, and sure, we can stop. No more flirting. No innuendos. We can, really."

"Won`t matter, will it, `cause I`ll know it`s still there," the Doctor said, and Rassilon, what was making him admit everything like this?

Rose frowned a little, stepped a little closer again. "But Doctor, you`ve travelled all over the universe. You know humans. You must know it`s always there."

The Doctor mirrored her frown. "Wait, what?"

"I understand you`re uncomfortable with it," Rose said hesitantly, looking to Jack for support. "Sexuality, I mean. And me and Jack are always takin` the mickey, that`s got to be... Bad. Right? But we can stop. And, you know, not talk about it. You never complained when it was just the two of us; I thought you didn`t mind just knowin` about it."

The Doctor sat up fully, his eyebrows straining towards his (admittedly inaccessible) hairline. "You think I`m uncomfortable with sexuality. In general, sexuality."

"Yeah?" Rose asked hesitantly. "I mean..."

"I need you off this TARDIS because the two of you are so openly attracted to each other it makes the eye water," the Doctor snapped. "Because watching somethin` you want and can`t have, that`s a torture no man should have to subject himself to."

"You what?" Rose gaped.

"See, if you were attracted to her, I can see how that would be annoying, sure," Jack said, looking certain. "But you`re asexual."

The Doctor stared at him. "Says who?"

Rose turned to Jack, gaping. "You said he was asexual! You said, and I`ve been keepin` my distance all these weeks! `Cause you said he was!"

The Doctor bristled. "Oi! Who you callin` asexual, you shaggin` omnivore?"

Jack gaped at the Doctor. "But... But... I touched your dick! And you never even twitched! And Rose told me you helped her get dressed, how can that not even have gotten a twitch? I`ve met lots of asexual aliens; I figured you were just another species like that!"

"Shows what you know, don`t it?" the Doctor snapped. "Sounds just like somethin` you`d do, tell Rose I was asexual so she`d come to you instead."

"Hey," Jack said, and he actually sounded hurt. "I would never stoop that low!"

"I`ll have you know I`m actually just as pansexual as you are, if nowhere near as... depraved. I prefer humans. Actually, I prefer you two, only you never... Not even when I tried to make it obvious what I wanted. Funny little human brains, I guess," the Doctor said, loosing his edge as his sentence got on.

“But I've never felt you,” Rose said, brow furrowing. “Not once.”

“Felt me?” he asked, looking to Jack for help.

“Well, look at 'im, you can always tell when he's up for it,” Rose said, grinning a little at Jack. “Pokin' me in the back when we're hidin' in supply closets. Eyes goin' dark when he sees me eat a banana. They're good, you know.”

The Doctor smiled a little at the nod to his favourite fruit.

“But you never do. I never felt you go hot, or your pulse go up, or your eyes go wide, or your... well, you never poked me in the back, and we were snugglin' on your bed!” Rose said, almost shyly.

“Why would I poke – oh. _Oh_ ,” he said, suddenly understanding.

“I never thought you were, y'know, interested,” Rose said softly.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand over his neck. “That... that's. I forget how human you are. Always needin' confirmation, always lookin' for signs only you know about. See, I'm a Time Lord, me. I got this... this thing. In my genes. It makes me... well, my – my sexual response is dependent on touch with sexual intent.”

Rose looked to Jack, confused. “Er... right.”

“It was embedded in our DNA generations before I was created,” the Doctor explained, looking stonily at the floor. “Everyone had it. Telepaths, us. Our minds need to feel sexual intent, relayed through the skin, before our... our bodies can react. It's like a, like a...”

“Like a chastity belt in your head!” Jack suddenly said, gleefully.

The Doctor scowled and scoffed, but had to admit defeat. “I suppose. Doesn`t work with just desire, either; it has to be conscious intent. Safety measure. Someone touches me, my mind picks up on the sexual intent, and removes the blockin' mechanism so my body can... can have a reaction.”

“He means erection,” Jack clarified helpfully.

Rose stuttered. “But then... anyone? Doesn't matter who, just as long as someone touches you, you're good to go?”

“No, Rassilon, no,” the Doctor said fervently, turning to face Rose from his seat at the edge of the bed. “My feelings don't change. I can feel, and I do feel, arousal and... and things. Doesn't matter if there's touch or not; what I feel doesn't change. But if I do feel, and there's touch...”

He sighed and looked at Jack, deciding to use a metaphor they could both understand. “It's like a car key. The touch, I mean. Touchin' me is like turnin' the key in the ignition, but if there's not petrol in the car, it won't go, right? It needs to be the right kind of people. That's the... the petrol.”

Rose drew a slow, shuddering breath and knelt down in front of him. “And we're... we're petrol? The right kind of petrol?”

“Oh, Rose!” he exclaimed, anguished. He grasped her small hands in his own, willing her to understand. “Now that I've... we've... after livin' with you this long, I don't think I can ever run on anythin' else!"

"And even though it never showed, you feel... arousal around us?" Rose asked, sounding as if the very idea was entirely novel to her.

"It`s downright painful, at times," the Doctor muttered shamefacedly. "Feelin` all that, sometimes I thought I`d burst with it... And never any release. Never any reaction from you. Nothin`, just all that... need."

He hung his head. This entire conversation was only driving home to him how entirely alien they found him, how little they desired him. He was an interesting safari animal to them.

Rose pulled her hands free of his and he let her. He`d lost her now; there was no chance of her staying around after this. He felt his cheeks burn and his hearts clench painfully. The TARDIS throbbed sympathetically in his mind.

Then Rose`s hands were gently framing his face, urging him to look up and meet her gaze. When he did, she was grinning at him, her brown eyes shining with glee.

"You daft old alien," Rose laughed, then she leaned in and pressed her lips briefly against his. The touch lasted mere seconds, but even those seconds were enough for the Doctor to feel it. Sexual intent.

"I thought you didn`t do this! Jack told me about how some alien species are asexual, and I figured that`s you in a nutshell. That`s why I stopped, `cause I thought this would only make you uncomfortable and I wouldn`t risk it," she said, and then pressed another quick kiss to his astonished lips. "Jack, you liar. Just for that, you shouldn`t be allowed to join the first round."

"First what?" the Doctor asked, dazed. He was still trying to process the fact that her hands on his face leaked sexual intent enough for three mental sex blocks to up and leave.

"Well, now that I know you not only do sex, but that you want sex with me, we`re not leavin` this ship until I`ve shagged you silly, are we?" Rose stated matter-of-factly. "Jack, come on, help me unblock him."

Jack was disturbingly quick on the uptake. Before the Doctor could even ask what was going on, Jack was leaning down to place a long, slow, dirty kiss on the Time Lord`s lips. There was a tongue in his mouth, and suddenly the Doctor`s body was free to react any way it pleased.

It pleased.

"Jack," the Doctor gasped as he felt his erection surge. "Rose, please. Jeans - tight -"

"Ooh, that was quick," Rose said gleefully before attacking his jeans zip with both hands. "Let me just get these open."

The Doctor was overwhelmed. He wanted them, wanted them so much he didn`t know where to start, but he didn`t dare move. He wanted this to be all their doing; he wanted to be sure beyond doubt that his glorious, beautiful, strangely significant humans wanted him. Wanted this, whatever this was going to turn into.

Gently, Jack reached into his jeans and pulled his erection out. The Doctor gasped with relief as he finally, _finally_ , felt the other man touch him with sexual intent.

"Oh, good, `s normal lookin`," Rose said with a giggle. "Was worried you had a tentacle or somethin`."

"Head`s a little different," Jack said, grinning at Rose before leaning in to lick over the object in question. "Does it do anything I should know about?"

The Doctor groaned, falling back to the bed. "Again!"

"Tell me first," Jack said, slowly jerking the Time Lord`s hardness in his fist. "Anything that might come as a surprise?"

"Flares," the Doctor panted, writhing under the simple touch. "Just before... Before I get off. Usually feels good. Please, Jack."

"He said please!" Rose said gleefully. "You made him say please! Jack, move over, let me try."

"`M not an experiment," the Doctor protested vaguely, but then Rose was leaning down to taste him and he could do nothing but groan again. Her tongue, that pink delicate thing he usually saw trapped between her teeth, was lapping at him and she was dragging her lips over the head of his cock, making him twitch and buck beneath her.

"You taste different," she said, looking up at him. The sight nearly undid him. "`S more... alien. I like it."

"Rose," he said helplessly. "I love you."

Rose stopped tormenting him and climbed up the bed, then leaned down and kissed him. He opened his mouth under hers and slid his arms around her, holding her close. Her tongue touched his and he moaned into her mouth. The need was burning through him like fire.

"I love you, too, you daft alien," she said against his lips. "But that`s Jack suckin` your cock right now. What `bout him?"

"Jack," the Doctor murmured, burying his hand in Jack`s hair. The strands felt glorious as they twisted around his fingers. "You love Jack."

Rose nibbled on his ear. "Jack and I talked. We... We like each other lots. We want this. But we both just really want you."

As if in agreement, Jack tightened his lips on the Doctor`s cock and sucked hard. The Doctor cried out and his back arched. Rose bent to kiss his throat and didn`t stop until he could feel his skin bruise under her teeth and eager suction.

"Jack," the Doctor warned. "`M gonna -"

"Don`t worry, I swallow," Jack said with a wink, then bent back to his mouthful.

Rose giggled and leaned up to kiss the Doctor again. When he came, seconds later, his mouth was full of the taste of Rose Tyler and there were strong, calloused fingers on his thighs, caressing and groping at every inch of skin. His mind flung itself towards them and met welcoming warmth all around him.

Jack backed off, coughing politely. "Wow. Flares, right. Bet that feels amazing when it happens right up someone`s -"

"Jack," the Doctor interrupted, still panting. "Shut up. Come up here."

The Doctor found himself surrounded by his companions. Rose was curled around his right side, nibbling lazily on his ear, and Jack was pressed against his left side, grinding heat and hardness into the Doctor`s hip. They took turns kissing him, and it felt almost as if they had done this before.

"Are you two..." the Doctor began, suddenly hesitant.

"My best mate aside from you," Rose said firmly. "I never let him, since I thought you couldn`t."

The Doctor was confused. "That makes no sense. You thought I was never goin` to take you to bed, so you didn`t shag anyone else?"

"Exactly," Rose said simply, then kissed him briefly on the lips again.

"And I thought you would never want this, so I tried my best to convince Rose we could at least have the second best thing," Jack said with a grin. "But this sure as hell beats anything I had in mind."

"Well, so far it doesn`t beat anythin` for you," the Doctor said, looking first at Rose, then at Jack. "Help me get my kit off."

Rose grinned and sat up. "Look at you, all dressed even while we`re givin` you a blowjob. Go on, then. Let`s see you."

They all sat up, Jack kneeling, and began pulling at each others` clothes. Rose removed the Doctor`s jumper and Jack removed Rose`s hoodie. The Doctor began unlacing his boots, then Jack took that task for himself and the Doctor was instead free to get Rose out of her jeans.

"How do we do this, then?" Rose said, blushing a little as the Doctor managed to get her shirt off. Her breasts were looking magnificent in their simpe white bra. "I never... I`ve only been with one bloke at a time before. And only two blokes ever."

"I think we should leave that to Jack," the Doctor said, unable to take his eyes off her in just her underwear. "He`s probably done this a few times."

"I got lots of ideas," Jack said, naked and relaxed. He ran appreciative hands down the Doctor`s bare back, stopping when he reached the waistline of his shorts. "But it all depends on you, Doc. Do you top? Or bottom?"

"I... I`ve not done this for hundreds of years," the Doctor said, staring at his own legs. Did they really look that scrawny? Next to Jack, he looked... average. Very, very average. He supposed he always did, he had just never stopped to consider it before. It hadn`t ever mattered before.

"Think we can try a little something?" Jack asked, then ran his hand slowly up the Doctor`s thigh. When he reached the Time Lord`s hardening cock, he grasped it through the fabric and began stroking again. The Doctor thrust up into it.

"I think we should make a little Doctor sandwich."

Rose giggled. "What, like all three of us? At once?"

"Yeah," Jack said, and his eyes went dark. "I think that could work. What do you think, Doc? Do I get to fuck you while you`re fucking Rose?"

Rose gasped, but quickly concealed it by burying her face in the Doctor`s chest, kissing the skin. She stopped to nip gently at a nipple. The Doctor could feel her trembling.

"Rose," he said, reaching for her. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Rose, only if you`re okay with it."

Rose looked up at him, and her eyes were wide and dark. "You`ll... You`ll let him? Really?"

"Yeah," he said, gauging her reaction. "I want us all to have what we want."

Rose turned to Jack. "Can I watch for a bit first?"

Jack replied by leaning across the Doctor`s lap and kissing her. The kiss was gentle at first, but Rose quickly opened her mouth and it deepened, became dirty. The Doctor watched as they snogged heartily right in front of his eyes.

"Let me show you how good this can be," Jack told her in a deep voice, and his fingers were playing with her bra strap. "Let me take care of you first."

Rose, biting her lip, nodded. Then Jack began pushing and guiding them around the bed, arranging them. The Doctor was lying back against the headboard and the pillows, his legs slightly spread. Rose was sitting between them, her own legs hooked over the Doctor`s. She was blushing hard enough the Doctor could feel the heat of her.

"I feel... really stupid," Rose admitted, her hands searching restlessly across the bed.

"You look amazing," Jack said fiercely, looking at her from where he was kneeling in front of them.

"Fantastic," the Doctor murmured in her ear, catching her hands in his own. "Can I take off the rest of your things?"

Rose nodded hesitantly. Between them, they removed her bra and her knickers, plain white and with her heady scent clinging to them. When she was finally naked - gloriously, beautifully naked - Jack leaned in and kissed her again. When he released her lips, the Doctor gently turned her head so he could kiss her, too.

When Rose gasped against his lips, the Doctor knew Jack had touched her. Looking over her shoulder, he saw the captain on his stomach between her legs, his head buried in her sex. Jack`s eyes were closed, his hands were holding her thighs, and his jaw was working slowly. Rose moaned and gave helpless little twitches in the Doctor`s arms. He loved them both like this.

"How does he feel?" the Doctor asked, then kissed her neck wetly. "Do you like it?"

"Oh," Rose breathed. "He`s... I`m..."

"That`s right, Rose Tyler, just feel how good this will be," the Doctor said, surprising himself by how easily the words came. "He`ll make you come first. Then I`ll get to feel you, feel how hot you are inside. And I`ll make you come again."

Rose moaned and arched in his arms, and the Doctor felt his body aching to be inside hers.

"Jack," she gasped, her lips parted and red and tempting. "Jack, please, harder!"

The Doctor slid his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples, and Jack did something which made her squeal. The Doctor looked down, saw Jack look right back at him, and felt his cock throb in its fabric confines. Rose cried out. The Doctor`s head was spinning.

"Please!" Rose moaned, and the Doctor pinched her nipples just as Jack shifted and pushed two fingers inside her. She gave a sob, convulsed, arched between them as the waves of her climax beat against the Doctor`s brain. He gave an answering groan and latched onto her neck as if holding on to sanity.

"Good?" Jack asked, raising himself to his knees again. His mouth and chin were wet with her juices, and the Doctor reached out for him.

"Fantastic," Rose said dreamily as the Doctor and Jack kissed right above her head. The Doctor began licking her taste off Jack`s skin, and the sight made her whimper.

"Now, Rose, you can watch while I get him ready," Jack said, a little breathless. "Then we`ll both know what it`s like to have sex with a Time Lord."

The Doctor found himself manhandled and guided by his companions until he was situated to their liking: on his stomach, legs slightly spread, naked. He clutched the bedding in white-knuckled fists and waited. He hadn`t done this in centuries, and the anticipation was coiling through every muscle in his body.

Then Rose was lying on her side next to him, her wild blonde hair in sweaty tangles all around her face. She reached out and took his hand, linked their fingers together. The warm familiarity of it anchored him as Jack placed hot palms on the small of his back.

"Have you ever seen anything this beautiful?" Jack murmured, running hungry hands over the Doctor`s hips. "The two of you, naked, in bed together... I think I`d sacrifice a limb or two for this."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "There will be no sacrificin` of anythin`. Not unless it`s me, sacrificin` a regeneration or two to save you adorable little apes."

"But you should see yourself, Doctor," Jack said, and there was a gravelly quality to his usually smooth voice. "Look at that ass. I cannot stress enough how much I love your ass, Doc. This? This is the perfect ass. One day I`m going to show you how good I am at rimming, just for the chance to get at this ass."

"Jack," the Doctor said, stunned. Talk about zero to sixty in a matter of hours.

"What`s your favourite part of him, Rose?" Jack asked, and the Doctor felt slick fingers questing along the cleft of his backside.

"The head, silly," Rose said, her eyes soft and her smile a little devious. "His mind. And his silly ears. And his perfect mouth."

"Yeah, but below the neck," Jack said, and the Doctor gasped as a finger pressed inside him. He`d forgotten what that felt like.

"His shoulders," Rose said immediately, and the Doctor grinned. She had been thinking about his shoulders?

"Broad and angular, like. The right height to lean my head on. I like `em," she said quietly, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love `em, in fact."

The Doctor chased after her when she retreated from the kiss, but just then Jack pressed three fingers all at once into him, and the last of the Time Lords could only moan into the bedding. The fingers were stretching him, but he wanted this so badly his body couldn`t really be bothered to object and he pushed determinedly back onto those fingers.

"Get on with it, lad."

"Oh, lad, am I?" Jack sniggered. "Way to make yourself sound like a dirty old man. Come on, then; up you go."

The Doctor got his elbows under himself and pushed up to his knees. He never let go of Rose`s hand; she could undoubtedly feel it as his fingers tightened on hers when the head of Jack`s cock pushed into his body. She must have heard the groan that followed. And she definitely caught the breathy curse he let out as Jack stopped moving, holding perfectly still inside him.

"Jack, don`t mess about," the Doctor panted. "Come on, move."

"But this is just to get you loose and ready," Jack teased, sliding slowly in and out a few times. The drag of slick skin against tight muscle made the Doctor shudder with every thrust. "I want to fuck you while you`re fucking Rose, remember? Calm down, just let me know when you`re ready."

The Doctor growled and pushed back, hard, into the next thrust. It was Jack`s turn to moan.

"Okay, let`s go then," Jack panted with laughter in his voice. "Rose, roll on your back and spread your legs."

Rose, amazingly still blushing, did as Jack told her. She was right in front of them; the Doctor could see the glistening of her arousal, smell her, feel the trembling in her legs. He moved, slowly, and felt Jack slip out of him as he laid down over Rose. Her soft thighs slid against his hips welcomingly.

Unable to do anything but stare at her for a moment, the Doctor tried to marshal his wits. Rose, his Rose. The woman he loved, the one he had been pining for since the day he met her. His little pink-and-yellow human who was nothing but light and joy and warmth. And she was lying there, perfectly still, waiting for him to come back into his head.

"Alright?" she asked him, grinning. Her groping hands belied her gentle voice.

"Fantastic," he assured her, then took hold of himself and fumbled a little before he found her entrance; he pushed in and she gave a little whimper.

Rassilon, she was tight. Her arousal was making the slide easy, but her walls clutched at him until he was afraid he might come before they`d even started. With a furrowed brow and trembling limbs, he pushed into her a few times until he got used to the feel of her. When she began arching into his thrusts, he stilled and looked over his shoulder.

"Jack. Come here."

Jack was very quick to follow orders when he liked those orders, apparently. Holding as still as he could, the Doctor waited until he felt Jack at his back, felt the other man`s hands guiding flesh back into place.

For a few seconds, they just held still like that; the Doctor inside Rose, Jack inside the Doctor. Their breathing was loud and ragged, their four hearts thundering loud enough to be heard. Rose`s legs were up around the Doctor`s hips, her hands clinging desperately to his shoulders. Jack was sliding a hand soothingly up and down the Doctor`s back.

The Doctor was sure he`d gone mad from the onslaught of sensation, emotion, things he could feel and things he felt his companions feeling. It was too much and not enough. He needed this to go faster.

"Jack, please," he begged, and Jack was right there, pressing into him hard. The feeling of it drove a sigh from the Doctor`s lips, and he let his own body be guided forwards until the motion pressed him deeper into Rose`s delicious heat. The three of them fit so well together. They were perfect.

"God, I love you guys," Jack groaned, thrusting forwards and driving their movements with every jolt of his hips. "This is amazing. This is fucking fantastic."

Doctor felt it as much as he heard it. Jack loved them with his entire being, and this was how he could show it best. Jack wanted this as much as the Doctor himself did, and the truth of that was staggering - even to a Time Lord.

"Doctor," Rose gasped, her body all curves and pliant heat under him. "Jack!"

The Doctor was overwhelmed. He felt them, both their bodies and their minds, pressing into him from all sides. Their heat, that human, clingy sensation of skin, was all over him. Their minds were wide open and projecting lust at him like nobody`s business. The Doctor was so shaken, so intensely consumed by their want of him, that he could barely control himself. All he could do was lie there, moving as best he could with Jack`s rhythm, and gasp for breath.

He was about to come, superior physiology or not.

"Jack, stop," he gasped, even as he bucked back into the next thrust. "Slow down, I`m gonna -"

"Together," Jack panted into his shoulder. "Rose, tell me."

"Touch me," Rose gasped, pushing her hips up to meet their thrusts. "Doctor, please, need you to touch me!"

Barely hanging on to his self control, the Doctor leaned all his weight on one hand and slid the other one between their bodies, down to her wetness. Gently, he began rubbing her clit, looking into her eyes for approval. She stared back at him with dark eyes and open lips.

"Oh," she gasped, bucking into his touch. "Oh, Doctor! Harder!"

He obeyed. Jack began rolling his hips in shallow, quick thrusts; the Doctor felt himself shudder with the need to come. Rose was biting her lip, her head thrashing on the pillow, her eyelids fluttering as her body processed all the pleasure it was feeling.

"Please," she mewled.

The Doctor leaned his forehead next to hers and let her feel some of what he was feeling. Rose screamed as she came, her body convulsing around the Doctor, her nails raking down his upper arms and leaving welts in their wake. The physical pleasure of her body clenching around him, and the telepathic backwash of her orgasm, drove the Doctor past his breaking point. He felt his body begin to seize up.

"Jack, now!"

Jack began thrusting with abandon, but the Doctor was already there. With a long, drawn-out groan, he strained forwards and emptied himself into his companion, his skin burning with sensation. Jack gave a short yell as he felt the Time Lord`s climax wash over them; the telepathic Captain could no more stop himself orgasming than he could have stopped the Doctor. The Doctor groaned again as he felt the Captain spilling inside him.

"Rassilon," the Doctor breathed, feeling every sensation at once. The stickiness, the heat, the lingering pleasure. The love for his companions. The insecurity that this would go wrong somehow.

"You..." he began, shaking his head a little. He opened his eyes, only then realising that he`d closed them.

Rose was looking up at him, her grin sated and smug. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were particularly pouty, her breath was coming in gasps. She looked radiant.

Soft kisses landed on his shoulder, and the Doctor felt Jack slowly begin to pull out. The man was heavy, tired, but still so very considerate. The satisfaction was coming off him in telepathic waves strong enough to knock a lesser Time Lord out.

"I love you," Rose offered, reaching up to hold the Doctor`s face between her hands. "And Jack. I love you, too, Jack, but you knew that."

"I know I already said it, but I`ll just repeat myself, then," Jack said into the skin of the Doctor`s spine. "I love you both."

"I`m terrible at this," the Doctor said with a tired grin as he rolled off Rose, "but I`ll practice. Loving you and all that. My little apes."

Jack turned around so he could rest his head on the Doctor`s stomach. "Our ancient Time Lord."

"Our daft alien," Rose snorted, curling up next to the Doctor so she could run a hand over his ribs. "Who clearly needs to warn us about his weird alien sexuality things."

"Oi," the Doctor protested. "`S not weird; perfectly normal for a Time Lord, me."

"Except for the fact that you sleep with humans and have feelings and take us on two at a time?" Rose asked innocently.

"Well," the Doctor admitted, "we were a dull breed when it came to matin`."

"Glad we got the one that broke the mold, then," Jack said, turning around to press kisses into whatever skin he could reach.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, and began kissing her way up the Doctor`s neck. "So that`s what alien sex is like."

"Well, no, this was interspecies sex," Jack clarified before he and Rose shared a brief kiss across the Doctor`s stomach. "Humans and alien."

"No more stupid babble about me bein` asexual, then?" the Doctor told Jack, trying to be stern. The sheer happiness emanating from the humans in his bed made that difficult.

"Course not. I`ll just be telling Rose about how to suck your dick like a Gandrotheda 5 porn star," Jack said with a grin.

Rose grinned up at the Doctor. "Dancin` lessons, Doctor. Aren`t we lucky?"

The Doctor grinned quietly to himself as his humans resumed their kissing across his body. The luckiest Time Lord in all of time and space. And also the best shagged one with the most beautiful companions. And with the best prospects of getting a leg over regularly in future.

Funny how things worked out, the Doctor thought as he joined in the kissing and began stroking eager hands over pale and golden skin. But the day he allowed Jack Harkness on board, the day Rose began looking at him like that, was clearly a lucky day.

He proceeded to demonstrate to Rose and Jack how not asexual he was. Four times before they fell asleep, and twice more after breakfast the next day. The word asexual was never brought up again.


End file.
